Davus
Davus is a British slave of Gaius Cornelius and the overseer of his estate. He dislikes Sextus and Marcus because they constantly interfere with his work.Chapter III of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. He was captured and enslaved in Britannia and auctioned to Titus Cornelius, the father of Gaius Cornelius, in 50 AD. Biography Before enslavement Davus lived in Britannia prior to his enslavement and is considered British.Roman Life III of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. In Britannia, his family had owned a few slaves.Roman Life VI of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. Capture and enslavement In 50 ADEcce Romani I is set in 80 AD according to the opening to the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I and Roman Life III states that Davus had become the overseer of the Cornelii estate thirty years after being purchased. Davus was captured in Britannia transported to Roma to be auctioned in the Forum as a slave. Davus was initially confused when the slave-trader whitened his legs with chalk, but he soon realized that this been done to all of the other newly-enslaved people. A placard was hung around his neck to indicate that he was British and was literate. He was then placed on a revolving stand, and bidding for him began. Although he felt uncomfortable, he looked challengingly at the bidders. Titus Cornelius was in the Forum at that time with the overseer of his estate to purchase additional slaves. After seeing Davus's physique, hair, and blue eyes, he made a bid of 5,000 sesterces on him, and soon after became the owner of Davus. Afterwards, Titus offered 10,000 sesterces for a Greek from Rhodes, whose placard stated that he was "skilled in geometry and rhetoric". This bid confused Davus as the Greek seemed unfit for manual labor given his "pale, half-starved" appearance. Titus's overseer was annoyed by this but did not say anything, but after Titus's bid had risen to 30,000 sesterces, he angrily attempted to convince Titus to withdraw his bid, but he did not listen and ended up purchasing the slave for 35,000 sesterces. The overseer thought that the qualifications listed on the placard must have contributed to Titus's interest in him. Davus and the Greek were loaded onto a cart with Thracians who were also bought that day. Although Davus was extremely worried about what would happened to him, Titus Cornelius was considered a kind master, and, by 80 ADEcce Romani I is set in 80 AD according to the opening to Ecce Romani I., Davus would become the overseer of the Cornelii estate. The garden incident In 80 AD, thirty years after having been purchased by Titus Cornelius, Davus was now owned by his son, Gaius Cornelius. One day, while he was working alone in the garden of the Cornelii estate, Sextus and Marcus were shouting and running in the garden, which angered Davus. Suddenly, a statute fell into the fishpond, which caused Marcus and Sextus to laugh. Davus shouted at them and angrily ran toward the fishpond while they ran out of the garden. Davus then groaned. Working early in the day Later, when other slaves were working early in the morning before the sun had risen, Davus was siting under a tree in the garden instead of working. Cornelius, who has looking for Davus, was immediately angry when he discovered this, and scolded Davus, who immediately rose and began preparing to work.Chapter VI of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. The Cornelii prepare to depart for Roma Later, when the Cornelii were preparing to depart for Roma, Davus was ordering slaves as they were loading their luggage onto their carriage.Chapter X of the fourth edition of Ecce Romani I. = References